Forgiven
by TSEnchanted
Summary: Edward and Carlisle haven't spoken since Esme's death, but when Carlisle is on his death bed, can Edward gain his forgiveness? Sweet one shot. E/B


**I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer! I'm also pretty sure that Kamp Hospital and Cardinal City don't exist, because I completely made them up, but they might!**

~o~0~o~

Edward sat in front of Bella and smiled down at her. "I don't have to go to work tomorrow, so we can spend all day together." It was Sunday night, and Edward and Bella were sitting on the couch in their living room.

Edward Cullen was 23, and already finished with college. He had a regular, boring job at a bank. He shared an apartment with his girlfriend of three years, Isabella Swan, who was 21 and still going through college. He had finally got a Monday off, and he planned to spend it with Bella, who didn't have classes on Mondays.

Bella grinned at him, happy that they could spend another day together, an extended weekend. Then, Edward's cell phone rang. Edward answered it.

"Hello?" he answered. It was probably his big brother, Emmett, who was 26. Emmett and his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale had gotten drunk last night and probably wanted Edward to bring them some pain relievers for their hangover. Emmett always called him for stupid stuff like that, and Edward always did it.

"Edward Cullen?" the person questioned. "Yes." "This is Dr. Gregory Cook from Kamp Hospital in Cardinal City. I'm very sorry, but your father, Carlisle Cullen, is severly ill. We predict that... he will pass away tomorrow." Edward felt his breath catch in his throat. He couldn't believe it! The last time he had seen Carlisle, he was perfectly healthy. But that was six years ago...

"I'll be there as fast as I can," Edward spoke into the speaker. He ended the call. He felt a tiny, calming hand slowly glide up his shoulder. "Edward?" Bella's voice wavered; she was concerned. He turned to her, and she gasped. "Edward!" She threw herself into his arms and he caught her and held her tightly.

Bella knew someone had told him something terrible over the phone. She heard his small intake of breath, heard him fighting for air. But her fears were confirmed when he turned around to look at her. It was in his emerald green eyes. Agony. Grief... Guilt. She saw it and threw herself into his embrace, hoping to comfort him. But she felt how tense he was, even though he relaxed a little with her in his arms.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Her voice was muffled by his shoulder, because that's where she pressed her face when she hugged him. His grip on her tightened. "It's... my dad. He's dying."

Bella reached up and wiped the tears from Edward's face. He didn't even know that he was crying. He was numb with shock. "I have to go to him."

Bella couldn't believe how such a perfect evening went so badly. "Do you want me to come with you?" She was crying for him. She was crying because she felt his pain. He felt his heart squeeze in his chest. He hated to see her, unhappy, or crying. He hated to see her in pain for any reason. And he didn't think he could handle her tears right now. "No. I have to do this alone." He had to fix things with Carlisle before he died. She pulled away from him to stare into his eyes, to determine whether he was capable of going alone. She saw determination. "Okay," she said softly. "I can come over there if you can't handle it and just need somebody, and you can always call me. In fact, you have to call me." She smiled, which looked more like a grimace, trying to get a smirk out of him. He twitched his lips for her sake, but that's all he could manage.

"I'm here for you, Edward." He grabbed her into another hug and bent down to kiss her softly. "Thank you. I'll call you, and I'll try to be back tomorrow night. I love you." A tear slid down her face. "I love you, too." He squeezed her, grabbed his keys, wallet, and cellphone, and hurried out the door.

Edward started up his Volvo, and sped off. He caught sight of Bella, standing in the window, watching him leave, but he didn't have time to feel guilty about his quick departure. He already felt guilty enough.

He had a three hour drive ahead of him, so unfortunatley, he had tons of time to think about all the mistakes he had made regarding his father.

~o~0~o~

Edward and Carlisle used to have a great father/son relationship. They had been like bestfriends, but then, when Edward was 17, his mother, Esme Cullen had died of a heart attack. That's where everything went downhill. To ease the pain of his mom dying, Edward started going out and partying a lot. He would leave right after school and not come home until 4 in the morning. When he did come home, most of the time he was drunk. Carlisle let it happen, thinking that Edward just needed time to grieve, but after four weeks of the same, and Edward's grades dropping, Carlisle had to put a stop to it.

Before Edward could leave one day, Carlisle cornered him and told him he was grounded for two months. He said Edward needed to pull his grades up and stop coming home past curfew every single night. Edward of course, blew him off. It resulted in a huge fight, they both started screaming at each other. Finally, Carlisle roughly grabbed his arm and said, "I miss her too! And I've had to grieve, but I didn't let go of my responsibilities! She wouldn't want you to act this way!" Edward had snatched his arm back and shouted, "You're the reason she died! You stressed her out so much she had a heart attack and died! It's your fault!"

Edward took one look at his dad's face and watched a tear slide down it, and then took off. He ran away, taking nothing with him but the clothes on his back, his cell phone, and his wallet. The wallet held a picture of their whole family before Esme's death: Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Emmett.

Edward never went back, never spoke to Carlisle again. He knew that Carlisle hated him, and he was ashamed of his behavior. He could never take those words back. Ever.

Carlisle called him over the past years, but they started getting more and more rare. Edward never answered, not once.

~o~0~o~

Edward arrived at Kamp Hospital, ran in breathless, and told the lady behind the desk, "Carlisle Cullen." Her name tag read Jessica. "Okay, sweetheart, let me look him up," she cooed at him. He ignored her and after a few minutes she said, "Room 153." Edward took off.

~o~0~o~

Edward stood in front of Room 153. He hesitated, before knocking on the door and entering.

He must have the wrong room. That was the first thought that entered his mind. Because this sickly, weak, grey haired man could not be his father. No, his father was strong, with thick blonde hair and bright blue eyes. But it had to be. His father's eyes didn't open as he took a chair and pulled it up to the bed, and a frightening thought shot through Edward's mind. What if he was already dead?

But then one eye slowly opened, and then the next. They couldn't even be called blue anymore, they were a dull grey. But they filled with wetness when they focosed on Edward. "Edward? Son," he croaked. "No... no. It can't be. My darling second son..." Carlisle's weak, bony hand reached for Edward, and he flinched, but didn't move away. He would let Carlisle slap him if he wanted to. But Carlisle didn't slap him. He traced his face. "So much like your mother," he murmered.

Edward felt the tears sliding down his face this time. "Dad, I'm so sorry! I am the worst son anyone could ask for! Please forgive me," he cried. "Please." Calisle's hand reached down and gripped Edward's hand. "Son," he started, and Edward waited for him to yell at him to get out. "You're already forgiven. You were forgiven the minute you said it. I knew you were in pain, too. I've never blamed you for what you said."

Edward blinked. Then he threw his arms around Carlisle's frail body. "Dad," he cried, "I love you." "I love you too," the old man spoke. "Always have, always will, my son."

Then he smiled. "So... any grandchildren?" Edward couldn't believe how easily he was forgiven. He tightened his hold on his dad, then sat up, leaving Carlisle resting on the bed. "Not right now... but maybe in a year or so." Then Edward realized that by that time, Carlise wouldn't be there anymore. He started to cry again, but Carlisle stopped him. "So you've found that special one?" Edward nodded. "Do me a favor," Carlisle asked. Edward nodded. He would do anything. He spoke two words. "Marry her." "Yes," Edward said. He would.

Then Emmett bursted in with Rosalie Hale. He was crying. He pulled Edward into a bear hug, and then cried, "Daddy!"

"Let's leave them alone," Edward suggested to Rosalie. She nodded sadly, and they backed out into the hall and shut the door. Rosalie being there with Emmett reminded him...

"I'll be right back," he told Rosalie, and then he walked outside to call his Bella.

~o~0~o~

Carlisle Cullen died peacefully, in his sleep, with a smile on his face. He was finally happy after six years. He had seen his second son again. He'd gotten his chance to tell him that he forgave him.

~o~0~o~

It was four weeks after Carlisle's funeral, and Edward sat with his head on Bella's lap. Somehow, the experience had brought them closer together. Edward stood up and pulled Bella up next to him. He rested his hand on her cheek and she hummed in contentment. Edward got down onto one knee.

Bella gaped at him. He pulled two little boxes out of his pocket. "Pick one," he said. "You'll get both in the end."

She touched a little silver box and he opened it up, revealing a ring. "Bella Swan... I love you so much. You've helped me through one of the hardest times of my life, and just being with you makes me a better person. Will you marry me?"

How could she refuse? She loved Edward Cullen with all of her heart anyway. She wouldn't want to refuse. "Yes, Edward." Her voice was soft, and he stood up, lifting her up in the air and spinning her around. She giggled. He handed her the next box.

She opened it and gasped at what it contained. A little key. A key? Edward smiled. "That, my love, is the key to the next step of our lives... our house." She grabbed him around the neck and kissed him all over his face.

~o~0~o~

Edward and Bella's wedding was in their new backyard. It was beautiful, and everyone they loved attended. Everyone. Even though Carlisle and Esme's bodies weren't there, Edward felt their prescence. They wouldn't miss his wedding, would they?

~o~0~o~

**Hope it was good, that was my first one shot. Please review. It would help to give me any tips or anything. :-)**


End file.
